bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki'' (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo)'' es el protagonista del Manga y Anime Bleach. Todo comienza cuando recibe poderes de Shinigami a manos de Rukia Kuchiki, una Shinigami, hasta que Rukia Kuchiki recupere sus poderes, Ichigo debe hacer las labores de Shinigami Sustituto, combatiendo Hollows, purificándolos y realizando el entierro del alma a los plus, para que las almas de ambos sean llevadas a la Sociedad de Almas. Pero no cuenta con los múltiples enemigos que se topara en su simple tarea. Apariencia Ichigo suele presentarse como un adolescente con la apariencia normal para su edad; la única excepción a esto es su pelo de color naranja en punta, el cual le ha provocado muchos conflictos y burlas. Es alto y delgado, con piel de color parecido al melocotón y ojos color Ocre. Después de convertirse en Shinigami y luchar continuamente se ha vuelto notablemente más musculoso, como lo señaló su hermana Karin Kurosaki después de la saga de la Sociedad de Almas. En su forma espiritual, Ichigo lleva el traje de Shinigami y porta su Zanpaku-tō en la espalda. cruzando del hombro derecho a la cadera izquierda. Inicialmente se trataba de una funda atada con un cinturón marrón para sostener su Zanpaku-tō , pero al liberar el shikai, la Zanpaku-tō se envolvía en la cinta que salía de su empuñadura y la correa se convirtió en un rosario rojo. Se ha dicho por varias personas (incluido Jūshirō Ukitake) que Ichigo tiene un parecido sorprendente a Kaien Shiba, el fallecido Teniente de la Decimotercera División. Después de su último entrenamiento en el Dangai, el pelo de Ichigo crece considerablemente y es notablemente más alto, según lo declarado por sus amigos. Según Orihime, Matsumoto y Riruka, Ichigo es muy atractivo. En la Saga de Agente Perdido, Ichigo recupera el aspecto que tenía antes de su entrenamiento en el Dangai, excepto por la pequeña diferencia de que ahora sus patillas son más largas. Galería Ichigo bojy.JPG|De niño Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg|Arco del Shinigami Sustituto 290px-Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Arco de la Invasión a Hueco Mundo Nuevo aspecto.jpg|Arco de la Caída Arrancar Ichigo agente perdido.png|Arco del Agente Perdido Ichigomangaactual.png|Arco de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años Personalidad Ichigo es obstinado, espontáneo, decidido, franco, de carácter fuerte e impulsivo, y a veces busca un poco de confrontación. A pesar de ser ingenioso y cínico, muestra verdadera compasión y empatía por los demás, sobre todo si un espíritu está implicado; un ejemplo de ésto es traerle flores al espíritu de una niña. También es muy protector con sus amigos y familiares ya que es capaz de dar su vida por la de sus amigos. Este último rasgo es la fuerza impulsora detrás de la mayoría de sus acciones y casi todos los arcos de la historia han derivado de él corriendo para salvar a alguien, generalmente mujeres, rasgo característico de él. Trata de mantenerse separado y de dar una imagen "cool", a pesar de afirmar que no le importa lo que piensen los demás acerca de él. Por esta razón, en general, mantiene en su rostro un ceño fruncido permanentemente con las cejas siempre estiradas. Sin embargo, a pesar de esta imagen de tipo duro que trata de mantener, se convierte en extremadamente tímido e incómodo alrededor de desnudos o vestidos sin pudor por parte de las mujeres, un hecho que tanto Rangiku Matsumoto y Yoruichi Shihōin han burlado de él. También es más arrogante y ha sabido burlarse y menospreciar a sus oponentes cuando está en combate. A la inversa, también puede entrar en un estado de profunda depresión cuando pierde una gran batalla o permite que un amigo salga lastimado. Ichigo tiene el hábito de la lectura errónea en nombres de otras personas, tales como Uryū Ishida y Yasutora Sado (los resultados de este último caso es el apodo de Sado, Sado ). Una de gags más frecuentes es que se sigue olvidando de los nombres cada vez que se enfrenta a un compañero de clase nuevo, afirmando que sólo conoce el nombre de la mitad de la clase. Sin embargo, parece que le es mucho más fácil recordar los nombres más adelante en la serie. Aunque es engreído, impetuoso y de naturaleza espontánea, esto lo hace parecer más tonto, más integrado y el cálculo de individuos (en particular Uryū Ishida), Ichigo es un analista capaz cuando es necesario, e instintivamente puede captar, en algunos casos, las cosas mucho más rápido que los que le rodean. Cuando está peleando normalmente en el último instante saca las energías suficientes para ganar. Tenía el pelo de naranja natural y sus disposiciones rebeldes tienden a molestar a muchos matones en su escuela, que constantemente buscan peleas con él. Ichigo afirma que no le importan las opiniones de otras personas acerca de él (tanto en lo que respecta a su cabello y otros temas) pero cuando alguien está haciendo el tonto cerca de el se avergüenza mucho, y parece disfrutar de la lucha contra la gente. Del mismo modo, también es un estudiante capaz, puesto 23 en su escuela, lleva los estudios de forma regular y no descuida sus deberes escolares, pues él afirma que no tiene "nada mejor que hacer en casa". Más tarde se reveló que trabaja tan duro simplemente para superar los conceptos erróneos que muchos profesores tienen de él, en base a su color de pelo y de las interacciones con otros estudiantes. Se muestra en un omake reciente que aún con su condición de Shinigami que todavía es capaz de pasar los exámenes, aunque su profesora le dio los exámenes de recuperación a causa de su desaparición constante. Debido a sus constantes peleas con los bravucones y su permanente ceño fruncido, muchos estudiantes tienen más bien miedo de él. A pesar de esto, él tiene un corazón cálido y amable, desafiante, vela por los que se sitúan bajo su cuidado y es, hasta cierto punto, bastante compasivo una vez que entiende otro punto de vista. También parece ser algo perceptivo, como cuando señala que lo que emana Zangetsu es tristeza. Rukia incluso dice, en la primera película, que "sólo se ve de miedo". Esta característica lo hace muy agradable con los niños. Como tal, no ha amenazado o casi nunca levantó la voz a sus hermanas menores, Karin y Yuzu (una sola vez y es cuestionable ya que estaban siendo atacadas). Sin embargo, tiene algunos problemas con la autoridad y el respeto tradicional, y es a menudo bastante grosero y falto de respeto al hablar con los mayores de sí mismo. Aunque no tiene la intención de ser grosero, tiende a llamar al Capitán General Yamamoto "abuelo" y se refiere a algunos Capitanes (en particular Zaraki, Byakuya y Hitsugaya) por sus nombres, a pesar de las protestas verbales de Byakuya y Hitsugaya (este último sugiere en un punto que Ichigo lo hace a propósito). Sin embargo, hace uso de los honoríficos japoneses para un reducido número de individuos, tales como Urahara, Yoruichi ,Unohana, Komamura, Kyōraku. y Ukitake. También se refiere a Rangiku Matsumoto como "Rangiku-san", pero se refiere a Yumichika Ayasegawa e Ikkaku Madarame por su primer nombre. En la tercera película también utiliza el sufijo "-san" con Hisagi, pero se dirigió a Iduru Kira únicamente como "Kira", sin honorífico alguno, en el arco del las Historias de las Zanpaku-tō (relleno del anime). Se ha demostrado que Ichigo se refiere a Mayuri Kurotsuchi sin honorífico, lo que este último encuentra irritante. También Ichigo se refiere a Ikumi Unagiya como Ikumi-san. Mundo Interno 63+.png|Apariencia normal del mundo interno El_mundo_de_Ichigo_sin_los_Edificios.jpg|Durante su entrenamiento para lograr el Getsuga Tensho Final Mundo_interno_hundiéndose.jpg|Tras descubrir la verdad sobre Zangetsu En el mundo interno de Ichigo hay rascacielos vidriados que, según Tensa Zangetsu, representaban la esperanza de Ichigo. Cuando Ichigo entró a su mundo interno durante su entrenamiento en el Dangai, se da cuenta que la apariencia de su mundo interno ha cambiado de los rascacielos de vidrio a una copia de la ciudad de Karakura sumergida en agua en la que se puede respirar. Tensa Zangetsu explicó que esto es porque Ichigo se desesperó y dejó de caminar hacia delante, como Zangetsu le dijo que nunca hiciera. También Zangetsu dijo que solía llover constantemente, porque el corazón de Ichigo albergaba duda. En un omake Tensa Zangetsu reclama campos verdes y cielo azul en la segunda versión del mundo interno de Ichigo. Curiosamente, el Hollow interno de Ichigo hace los mismos reclamos. Actualmente se ha podido observar que el mundo interno había vuelto a adquirir su apariencia original y fue hundido en el mar de nuevo cuando Ichigo descubrió la verdad sobre Zangetsu. Sin embargo, es probable que ahora haya vuelto a recuperar su apariencia original de nuevo y que la transformación de los rascacielos fuera debido a su desesperación por perder a todos aquellos que le importaban. Batallas * Saga del Shinigami Sustituto ** VS Yama Bro, Mit Bro y Toshi Bro = VICTORIA ** VS Fishbone D = VICTORIA **VS Hexapodus = VICTORIA **VS Acidwire =''' INDERTERMINADA''' **VS Shrieker = VICTORIA ** VS Grand Fisher = INDETERMINADA '''(Huida de parte de Grand Fisher) ** Con Don Kanonji VS Jibakurai = '''VICTORIA ** Con Uryū Ishida VS Menos Grande = INDETERMINADA '(Huida del grupo de Menos Grande) ** VS Renji Abarai (1) = '''INTERFERIDA '(Por Byakuya Kuchiki) ** VS Byakuya Kuchiki (1) '''= DERROTA ** VS Ururu Tsumugiya =''' INDETERMINADA''' (Fin de entrenamiento) ** VS Kisuke Urahara = INDETERMINADA * Saga de la Sociedad de Almas ** VS Jidanbo = VICTORIA ** VS Gin Ichimaru = INDETERMINADA ** VS Ganju Shiba = INDETERMINADA ** VS Ikkaku Madarame = VICTORIA ** VS Renji Abarai (2) = VICTORIA ** VS Kenpachi Zaraki (Parte 1) = DERROTA ** VS Hollow Ichigo (1) = INDETERMINADA ** VS Kenpachi Zaraki (Parte 2) = EMPATE '''(Victoria según Kenpachi) ** VS Byakuya Kuchiki (2) = '''INTERFERIDA (Por Yoruichi Shihōin de no ser así según Yoruichi habría sido una rotunda Derrota) ** VS Zangetsu = VICTORIA ** VS Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Chōjirō Sasakibe y Isane Kotetsu = VICTORIA ** VS Byakuya Kuchiki (3) = DERROTA(continuada por Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki) ** VS Byakuya Kuchiki (4) = VICTORIA ( afirmada por el mismo Byakuya) ** Con Renji Abarai VS Sōsuke Aizen (1) = DERROTA * Saga Bount ** VS Yoshino Sōma = INDETERMINADA ** VS Ryō Utagawa(1) = INDETERMINADA ** VS Hō y Ban = VICTORIA ** VS Ryō Utagawa(1) = INTERFERIDA '(Por Maki Ichinose) ** VS Maki Ichinose = '''INTERFERIDA '(Por Jin Kariya) ** VS Jin Kariya(1) = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por Yoshino Sōma) ** VS Gō Koga = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por Iduru Kira) ** con Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shūhei Hisagi, Iduru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa VS Ugaki = '''VICTORIA ** VS Jin Kariya(2) = INTERFERIDA '(Por Uryū Ishida) ** con Byakuya Kuchiki VS Jin Kariya (3) = '''INTERFERIDA '(Por Ran'Tao) ** VS Jin Kariya (4) = '''VICTORIA * Saga Arrancar ** VS Yammy Llargo (1) = INTERFERIDA (Por Yoruichi Shihōin y Urahara Kisuke) ** VS Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (1) = INTERFERIDA '(Por Kaname Tōsen) ** VS Shinji Hirako = '''INTERFERIDA '(Por Hiyori Sarugaki) ** VS Hiyori Sarugaki = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por los Vizard) ** VS Hollow Ichigo (2) = '''VICTORIA ** VS Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (2) = INTERFERIDA '''(Por Shinji Hirako) * '''Saga del Hueco Mundo ** VS Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio =''' VICTORIA''' ** VS Ulquiorra Cifer (1) = DERROTA '''(Muerte, revivido por Orihime Inoue para pelear contra Grimmjow) ** VS Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (3) = '''VICTORIA ** VS Nnoitra Jiruga = INTERFERIDA '''(Por Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) ** VS Tesra Lindocruz = '''DERROTA *'Saga del Nuevo Capitán Syūsuke Amagai' ** VS Hanza Nukui(1) = INDETERMINADA ** VS Hanza Nukui(2) = VICTORIA ** VS Suì-Fēng (solo anime) = INDETERMINADA ** VS Syūsuke Amagai(1) = INDETERMINADA ** VS Syūsuke Amagai(2) = VICTORIA * Saga de la Batalla por Karakura ** VS Rudbornn Chelute =''' INTERFERIDA (Por Rukia, Renji y Chad) ** VS Ulquiorra Cifer (2-Parte 1) = 'DERROTA '(Muerte, revivido por medio de la regeneración instantánea de su Hollow) ** VS Ulquiorra Cifer (2-Parte 2) = 'VICTORIA '(Por Hollow Ichigo) ** VS Yammy Llargo (2) = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por Byakuya Kuchiki y Kenpachi Zaraki) ** VS Sōsuke Aizen (2-Parte 1) = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por el Gotei 13 y los Vizard) ** VS Sōsuke Aizen (2-Parte 2) = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por Isshin Kurosaki ) ** VS Gin Ichimaru (2) = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por Sosuke Aizen) ** VS Tensa Zangetsu = 'INDETERMINADA '(Se une Hollow Ichigo) ** VS Tensa Zangetsu y Hollow Ichigo = '''VICTORIA (Por aceptar la espada de Tensa Zangetsu) ** VS Sōsuke Aizen (3) = VICTORIA (Lo debilita lo suficiente como para que el sello de Urahara pueda dar efecto, se considera una Victoria) * Saga del Agente Perdido ** VS Mr Pork = VICTORIA ** VS Jackie Tristan = VICTORIA ** VS Tsukishima (1- Parte 1) = INTERFERIDA (Por Ginjō) ** VS Tsukishima (1- Parte 2)= INDETERMINADA ** VS Kugo Ginjo (1) = VICTORIA ' ** VS Tsukishima= '''INTERFERIDA '(por Sado y Orihime) ** VS Sado Yasutora y Orihime Inoue = INDETERMINANDA''' ** VS Kūgo Ginjō (2-Parte 1) y Shūkurō Tsukishima(2- Parte 2) = DERROTA ** VS Kūgo Ginjō (2-Parte 2) = VICTORIA ** Con Uryū Ishida vs Kūgo Ginjō = INDETERMINADA ** VS Kugo Ginjo (2-Parte 3) = VICTORIA ' *'Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años ** con Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado y Orihime Inoue VS Hollows = VICTORIA ** VS Ebern Asgiaro = INDETERMINADA (Huida por parte del Quincy) ** VS Quilge Opie (1) y el Jagdarmee = INDETERMINADA ** VS Quilge Opie (2) = INTERFERIDA (por Ayon) ** VS Quilge Opie (3) = INTERFERIDA '''(Por Urahara Kisuke) ** VS Yhwach = '''INDETERMINADA ** VS Asauchi (1) = DERROTA ** VS Asauchi (2) = VICTORIA Curiosidades * En el doblaje latino del anime, Ichigo llama a todos sus amigos por sus nombres a diferencia de la versión española, que llama a sus principales amigos por sus apellidos (excepto Sado y Kon ya que el primero es un sobrenombre y el segundo no tiene apellido), también Rukia llama a Byakuya por su nombre (o mas formalmente Capitán Kuchiki) en vez de nii-sama. * El número 15 parece tener una gran relación con Ichigo ya que su nombre significa 15 (1-Ichi y 5-Go), además de tener 15 años al comienzo de la serie, que su cumpleaños sea el 15 de Julio y que haya un número 15 en la puerta de su habitación. Además de despertar después de vencer a Aizen con una playera con este número. * A pesar de ser una serie tan famosa en el Pueblo de Karakura y en todo Japón, odia la serie de Don Kanonji. * Siempre critica los dibujos de Rukia. * Al igual que Renji, odia el "Embajador de Algas" creado por Byakuya. * Ichigo es uno de los personajes que ha protagonizado más de una portada en los tomos de manga de la serie, y siendo el único con un total de 3 apariciones, siendo estos los volúmenes 1, 19 y 49. Los otros personajes con más de una portada han sido Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shinji Hirako, Ulquiorra Cifer, Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai y Yhwach (este último apareciendo primero como Zangetsu). * Ichigo es uno de los personajes que tiene un sencillo en el disco "Bleach Concept Covers" interpretando la canción *~Asterisk~ originalmente de Orange Range. El primer opening de la serie. * Ichigo también forma parte de 2 sencillos del disco "Bleach Concept Covers 2 " la primera canción Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo originalmente de Porno Graffiti (canción principal de la 3 película de Bleach Fade to Black y del videojuego Bleach Heat the soul 6 ) y el segundo Save the One Save the All originalmente de TM Revolution (Canción principal de la 4 película de Bleach Jigoku-Hen ) * Desde el capítulo 279 del manga hasta el final de la Saga Arrancar, Ichigo no ha retirado su Bankai, y solo usa su mascara cuando sus enemigos lo presionan, se lo piden o liberan sus Zanpaku-to, como es el caso de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. * Ichigo afirma que su nombre viene de "ichi" o sea primero o primer premio y "go" de ángel guardián, aun así su padre le dijo que su nombre significa "el que protege" o "aquel que protege" haciendo clara referencia a su gran deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos y a ser el mayor de 3 hijos. * Su apellido, Kurosaki, significa "Cabo" (geográfico) negro. * En un cómic llamado Incarnate, en el capitulo 2 , comparado con el capitulo 220 de Bleach, son idénticos. thumb|216px|Comparación entre Incarnate y Bleach * La forma en que Karin llama a Ichigo "Ichi-ni-san", (en español: ichi es uno, ni es dos y san es tres) también es una curiosidad, aunque "san" puede ser de respeto(-san), "ni" puede ser por hermano (nii) e "Ichi" de apodo. * A pesar de que todo el mundo le considera un Shinigami Sustituto e incluso se presenta como tal, al tener permiso de la Sociedad de Almas, y ser hijo de un shinigami, él es legítimamente un Shinigami completo y de "pura sangre" como afirma Grand Fisher al convertirse en Arrancar. Sin embargo, esto podría discutirse ya que su madre es una Quincy. * Su Zanpaku-to de Ichigo cambia de forma en algunas partes, a veces tiene la parte de atrás recta mientras que en otras la tiene con una curva. * No suele vencer a sus enemigos en su primer combate con ellos, ni matarles a propósito, como es el caso de Grand Fisher, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sousuke Aizen, Yammy Riyalgo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y Ulquiorra Cifer. * Ha estado al borde de la muerte, prácticamente muerto, en tres ocasiones; la primera fue en su entrenamiento para obtener sus poderes de shinigami y descubrir el nombre de su Zanpaku-to y la segunda y tercera vez fue gravemente herido y asesinado respectivamente por Ulquiorra Cifer y salvado por Orihime Inoue. * La palabra "Ichigo" en japones también significa Fresa (esto se resalta en el nombre del primer tomo del manga "la Muerte y la Fresa", además que Mashiro lo llama "Berry-tan" por eso mismo) * El actor de doblaje de Ichigo en Norte América, también doblo a Cain, uno de los Bount, para marcar el parecido que tienen los dos. * Tite Kubo asignó canciones a cada personaje de la serie en el caso de Ichigo es: "News from the front" de Bad Religion. * En la encuesta realizada en Japón sobre las diez mejores batallas de Bleach, Ichigo ocupa los primeros cuatro lugares con los combates contra Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Byakuya. * Parece que Ichigo al igual que Lisa y Shunsui, es ambidiestro. * Aunque Rukia haya intentado quitarle el miedo a Ichigo hacia su Hollow interno, Tensa Zangetsu a dicho que el corazón de Ichigo es abrumado por su hollow interno y que le tiene mucho miedo. *La Zanpaku-to de Ichigo, Zangetsu quedo 3° lugar en la encuesta de Zanpaku-to, mientras que su bankai se ubicó en 10° puesto.thumb|212px|Parodia del Getsuga Tensho Final en Gintama *En un anime llamado Gintama, en el episodio 203, el protagonista Sakata Gintoki, hace una parodia del Getsuga Tensho Final. *Ichigo junto con Ikkaku, Renji, Ginjo y Sasakibe son los únicos que desarrollaron el Bankai, y no son capitanes. *La comida favorita de Ichigo es el chocolate y el Mentaiko Karashi. *No se sabe si a Ichigo le gusta el motivo de su Zanpaku-to (osea la Luna). Pero se demostró la relación entre la luna e Ichigo, ya que Mugetsu que significa Cielo sin Luna, podría entenderse como Ichigo sin poderes de shinigami. *En una entrevista Tite Kubo, revelo que Ichigo odia ir a la peluquería debido a que siempre le preguntan sobre el color de su cabello, regularmente Yuzu le corta el cabello. *Ichigo sabe tocar la guitarra. Curiosamente, es el único personaje importante de la serie al que se le ha visto con un instrumento musical, exceptuando a Yasutora Sado y Rose que tocan el bajo y la guitarra respectivamente. * Sus actores favoritos son Al Pacino y Mike Ness y la persona que más admira es William Shakespeare. * Matsumoto Rangiku y Riruka Dokugamine han comentado que Ichigo les parece bastante guapo. * Tite Kubo ha confesado que uno de los personajes que más le cuesta dibujar es el de Ichigo (al igual que Orihime). * Junto con Hirako e Hiyori son los únicos Vizard cuyos ojos se tornan amarillos con negro cuando usan la máscara de Hollow, cosa que no pasa con el resto de los Vizard. * Ichigo antes llamaba a Urahara "sombrerero loco","el tipo del sombrero",o "el del gorro raro"(en España) pero después de entrenar con el lo comenzó a llamar "Urahara-san", demostrando que Ichigo le tiene cierto respeto. * Es el único Vizard al que se le han visto dos máscaras diferentes. * Según el propio Tite Kubo, representa la "Protección". * Ichigo es el personaje que más tiempo ha mantenido liberado su bankai siendo Shinigami, desde el inicio de la pelea contra Grimmjow, hasta antes de liberar el Getsuga Tensho Final, y en el momento de activar su Fullbring, lo que lo activó fueron los sentimientos de orgullo y protección que sintió cuando era Shinigami. * En el anime, Ichigo no perdió sus poderes después de realizar el Getsuga Tensho Final, sino que su reiatsu quedó muy inestable y la pérdida de poderes era lenta, a diferencia del manga donde los pierde de inmediato. Ésto se hizo para poder realizarse la posterior saga de relleno. * Ichigo, al parecer es popular con las mujeres, entre ellas están: Orihime Inoue, quién está enamorada de él, aunque no está confirmado si sus sentimientos son correspondidos, Ririn, Senna, Nelliel y Riruka Dokugamine. * En el videojuego Bleach: Soul Resurrección, ''la forma Saigo no Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo emanaba un Reiatsu de tipo violeta, en cambio, en el anime, este Reiatsu era de un color celeste y negro. * En el Character Book 3: Unmasked, la descripción de Ichigo dice: Tipo de sangre A, es serio, explosivo, tiene talento natural para hacer las cosas y protege a los demás. * thumb|Diferencia entre los episodios 152 y 166En el episodio 152 la máscara Vizard tenía las lineas negras, mientras que en episodio 166 las lineas cambian al color rojo. * Curiosamente Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Ichigo e Ichigo tiene tipos diferentes de sangre, al ser el tipo de sangre de Hollow Ichigo O, mientras que el de Ichigo es A y el de Zangetsu es B. *thumb|234px|Cuadro de "relaciones" de IchigoPor los 10 años de Bleach Tite Kubo trajo un cuadro de "relaciones" de Ichigo con todos sus amigos. Ichigo recibió muchas líneas, 3 rosas de Orihime,Riruka y Zangetsu, rojas de su familia, amarillas de su grupo de amigos (Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Kon y Renji) y blancas de X-cution, los Vizard, Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai y Yoruichi, y una línea azul de Tsukishima. Las lineas rosas marcan amor/admiración/adoración. Las amarillas significan amistad, y las blancas aliado/compañero.thumb|ichigo en el la portada del episodio pilotothumb|Comparación en el manga y animeEn el episodio número 343 en el juego que le entrega a Tatsuki aparecen Rukia, Uryu y Renji. *En el intro del videojuego Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, se puede ver a Ichigo por unos segundos usar a Tensa Zangetsu con los colores de una katana normal. *En el capítulo número 499 del manga, se ve a Tensa Zangetsu sin los tres "dientes" de la parte posterior de la hoja. *En el Databook Official Character Book 4 The Rebooted Souls, Tite Kubo dice el kanji que le representa es 護 significa ''Proteger. *Es uno de los cuatro Shinigamis, junto a Syunsui Kyoraku, Jūshirō Ukitake y Shūhei Hisagi en poseer una Zanpaku-tō doble. *En la película Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no na o yobu, Kon lo recuerda a pesar de que todos se hallan olvidado de él. Esto demuestra que tienen un gran lazo de amistad. *En el manga cuando Ichigo libera su fullbring, este tiene la forma del protector de la Zanpaku-tō en su estado bankai (es un kanji: 卍 ban, completo), ''pero en el anime fue censurado oviamente por ser el simbolo nazi. Citas *(A Acidwire): "¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? ¡Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él! ¡¿Qué clase de hermano trataría de matar a su propia hermana?! ¡Sólo un monstruo!". *(A Renji Abarai): "''Si te atacan, no dejes que te corten; si proteges a alguien, no le dejes morir; cuando atacas, mata". *(A Rukia): "¡Te he salvado porque me ha dado la gana! ¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo? Tú te sacrificaste por mí aquella vez. ¿Pensabas en ese momento que era tu trabajo de Shinigami? ¡Eso no es lo que significa sacrificarse uno mismo! No acepto ningún compromiso. Si las cosas se ponen feas, quizá huya, ya que no soy tan buena persona como para sacrificarme por todo el mundo. Pero... por desgracia, tampoco soy tan desalmado como para vivir tranquilamente sin pagar mis deudas." *(A Chad): "Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo. Sigue con tus ideas y no luches para tu propio beneficio... Pero te pido que luches por mí, y yo... lucharé por ti. Si te juegas la vida para proteger algo... yo me la jugaré también protegiéndolo. ¿Es una promesa?". *(A Byakuya Kuchiki): "Si los milagros sólo ocurren una vez, ¿cómo se les llama cuando ocurren una segunda vez?". *(A Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez): "Has perdido... No se si eres un rey o no, pero destrozando a todo aquel que desprecies sólo conseguirás acabar como un rey solitario. ¡¿Que ves de divertido en eso?! Si me desprecias, pues lucharé contra ti las veces que quieras, pero por ahora, déjalo...". *(A Ulquiorra Cifer):'' "No estoy luchando porque piense que puedo ganar. ¡Estoy luchando porque tengo que ganar!". *(A Isshin Kurosaki): ''"No tengo nada que preguntarte. Si no me dijiste nada hasta ahora, es porque tenías una razón para ello, y ese es tu problema. No sabría cómo preguntarte sobre ello, no tendría el tacto para hacerlo sin pisotear y poner en vergüenza tus sentimientos. Por eso esperaré". *(A él mismo, sobre Tensa Zangetsu): "¿Por qué? Si realmente quisiera vencerme podría haberlo hecho desde el principio, él es mucho más fuerte y si tampoco quisiera enseñarme... debería haber dejado de pelear hace rato y desaparecido. Podría haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué todo lo que emana su espada parece estar lleno de tristeza?". *(A sí mismo): "'Es cierto, nunca me sentí superior por ver almas. Nunca pensé en ganarme la vida de eso, ni pensé en ayudar a alguien con eso. Yo... sólo soñé con una vida donde no pudiera verlos. Y ahora estoy viviendo ese sueño". *''(Pensamientos hacia Zangetsu):'' "Puedes hablarme de ti... Aunque sea sólo un poco, háblame de ti... ¡Quiero saber! ¡Quiero saber cómo liberar tu poder! ¡POR FAVOR, DÍMELO! Y entonces, una vez más, tú y yo ¡lucharemos juntos, viejo!". *(A Quilge Opie): "Parece ser que el tipo que me encontré antes también quería sellar mi Bankai. Ustedes... ¡¿Por qué quieren sellarme el Bankai?! Podría ser... que ustedes ¿Tengan miedo a los Bankai?". *(Sobre Zangetsu): "Si no hubo mentiras. Ni un sus palabras ni en las tuyas. Me salvaste usando la sombra de los Quincys, paraste mi sangre usando el blod de los quincy, me dejaste el poder de los quincy para ayudarme a ganar cuando esta débil. Zangetsu. No importa quien seas, pero tu y el. Estoy seguro de que ambos sois Zangetsu". Navegación en:Ichigo Kurosaki Categoría:Humano Categoría:Estudiante Categoría:Clinica Kurosaki Categoría:Ryoka Categoría:Shinigami sustituto Categoría:Shinigami Categoría:Fullbring Categoría:Visored Categoría:Quincy